


The Librarians: The Five Colours of Eve Baird

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Colours, F/M, Librarians Fic Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the five colours that reminds Flynn Carsen of Eve Baird? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: The Five Colours of Eve Baird

**The Five Colours of Eve Baird**  
By Alasse Fefalas

The first colour that reminded Flynn of her was the colour of her lips and of the lighter shade of her sweater when he left her the kiss. It was the colour of the roses he left on her bed, the colour of her face when she returned home and saw them. It was the colour of the stain on her wooden floor when he came stumbling into her home, bruised, bleeding and a little broken. It was the feeling of the warmth that filled him as she held him on those dark nights and the feeling of her love as she held onto him during the lighter ones.

The second colour that reminded him of her was the colour of the first dress he saw her in and the feeling that crept through him as he saw others watching her move around the dancefloor, even as he held onto her, dying. It was the hidden colour of the trees on the holiday she was named after, the smell of the grass as he called her a henge. It was the taste of her when he held her closely, possessively when he recalled some bits from when the timelines interweaved with each other, of when he saw another kiss her.

The third colour that reminded him of her was the colour of the sky, the colour of her beautiful, soulful eyes, and the cold, dark feeling in his heart when he saw bleeding into the river of time. It was the colour of her skin that he gently massaged after a particularly painful mission and the smell of her hair after she emerged from the dark abyss. It was the sound of her breathing when she received a message of help and the look of worry on her face when she left him to aid those who needed it more.

The fourth colour that reminded him of her was the colour of the sun, of her smile and of her hair. It was the feeling of joy, hope, and happiness the exuded her when she took over for Santa, and the touch of her lips on his cheek before he left. It was the smell of her body soap, and the colour of the carnation he had left on her table, now residing at the corner of her dresser, and the taste of her kisses after a mission gone well.

The last colour that reminded him of her was the lightness of fresh snow upon the ground, layered over each other. It was the colour of her soul she thought dark but he knew it as pure and innocent. It was the sound of her laugh, the touch of her skin upon his, the hitch of her breath and the smell of her perfume she wore on their rare nights out. Most fondly, it was the colour of her dress as she walked up to him, a large grin on her face, and the magic of the vows they promised each other.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I was trying out a different writing style, as you can tell if you've read my other fics. Not sure if it worked out... leave me a note on what you think about it! Also, if you missed it, the colours in sequence are red, green, blue, yellow and white! I just had to make white last, heh. And so day two of ficweek is completed! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
